The big supernatural secret
by YJV
Summary: A year after the Young Justice Team and the Justice League defeated the Light;the year 2013. Time for some serious revelations. Not just the fact that Kaldur and Artemis went undercover. Oh no. What other secret is Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Wally hiding? Also, who is the mysterious new girl? An addition to the team. But why does she seem to radiate power? Read to find out! Vampire!
1. Revelation

It has been a year after the Team defeated the Light. Now, it was time for some dreadful secrets to be revealed to the Justice League and the Team. That is why, in the year 2013, Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing, first and former protégé of Batman, has gathered the entire Team and the Justice League, to reveal these secrets. His heart ached with the coming revelation. He did not want to see the expressions on his teammates -scratch that, the Justice League as well- faces when he told them the truth about Artemis and Aqualad. The shock, and betrayal, he did not want to be the bearer of such news, but, if he did not convey it, who will?

So, there he was, the Team and the Justice League in front of him, all with curious expressions plastered on their faces. Of course, Nightwing had one other secret, which he shared with Wally, Roy-aka Red Arrow-, and their ancient female best friend for as long as he could remember. The only ones who knew this was Artemis Crock, aka Artemis, and Barry Allen, aka The Flash( He was after all, the same as them), Wally West's –aka Kid Flash, although he has hung up the costume- girlfriend and uncle respectively. Jade Nguyen-aka Cheshire-, Oliver Queen-aka Green Arrow- and Bruce Wayne- aka Batman- and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, too know this secret. They were wise to remain silent about it. Dick was dying to reveal his secret to the team, but right now, there is a much more important secret to reveal.

"Ok," Nightwing started. "The reason I called you all here, is because, although we have managed to defeat the Light, and The Reach, preventing a possible apocalypse, we did not achieve it without inside help."

Some heroes still look confused, while others looked shocked as realization dawned on them.

"Inside help? As in? Inside the Light?" Beast Boy, aka Garfield Logan, inquired. "Who?"

Without another word, Nightwing turned to face the Zeta beams, as the others mimic his actions, and just in time too.

The Zeta Beams whirrs to life and the female computerized voice sounded, "Recognized; Aqualad; B02."

Everyone-except Nightwing- tensed. The same thought going on in their minds. 'What is he doing here? How did he get access to the hall of Justice?'

The computerized female voice sounded again. "Recognized; Artemis; B07."

At this point, everyone's eyes widened-except M'gann and Nightwing, for M'gann knew about the little ruse- 'Artemis? Wasn't she supposed to be dead?'

The minute Artemis, in her full-superhero-getup stepped into the room, everyone confirmed that what they were seeing, was very real. Nightwing inhaled deeply, mentally preparing for the onslaught of emotions and expressions that he know he will be receiving.

* * *

Note: Please review and I will post up more chapters. Also note: Roy is not a clone in this story, and the girl will come in, in the third chapter. Please read, and stay tuned to more chapters daily! ^^


	2. Secrets out

Chapter 2: Secrets out

The entire Justice League and the Team stared at Artemis and Kaldur'ahm –now dressed in his Aqualad uniform-, mouths agape. Artemis smiled, and waved.

Everyone just stood there, overwhelmed with shock and surprise. For a long while, silence reigned. Which was broken by Blue Beetle -aka Jamie Reyes- stuttering, "Wha-what on Earth is going on here?" Hundreds of pairs of eyes all turned and trained on Nightwing, with Batman's being a glare that clearly states, 'Explain, now.'

Nightwing gave a deep sigh, "Look, I know that after I explain everything, you would probably all hate me for it. But right now, please, just hear me out. Aqualad never defected from the Team. He was the one who supplied us with information to take down the Light. Tula's death made a reasonable excuse for his 'defection'. Also, the fact that he was Black Manta's son only served to strengthen that reason. All along, ever since he had left the team, he had been working deep undercover within the Light, hoping to find and get closer to the unknown partner, and at the same time, get closer to the Light, in order to finally be able to shut it down from the inside. He was the one who told us the location of Lagoon Boy, and used the raid on the Cave to pass essential information to me. As for him killing Artemis, it was all faked. Artemis then went undercover with Kaldur, working as his Right-hand, under the alias of Tigress."

"So, basically, you are telling us, that Artemis never truly died at Kaldur's hand, and Kaldur was never the bad guy, he was all along working undercover for YOU, it was all a ruse, and you never told us?" Bart Allen-aka Impulse- exclaimed. "How could you, Nightwing?! We thought you had more faith in us! We thought you trusted us enough to tell us, but apparently not." Conner Kent-aka Superboy- spat.

Nightwing averted the glares that some heroes were sending his way. "Look, I am sorry," his voice sounded strained. "But there was no other way. We could never have been able to defeat the Light without inside help. I understand if you all hate us from now on. You have every reason to be."

This time, Aqualad stepped forward, "We know you need time to process this, so we have decided to leave, at least, until you have successfully processed this new bit of information. It-it is alright if you never want to accept us ever again. We respect your decisions, until then, farewell."

As they turned to leave, Flash stepped forward, "Wait. If Artemis never truly died, then…What about…What about Wally? Does he know about this? Or was he kept in the dark as well?" At those last words, his tone sounded bitter. "What about Roy? Does he know?"

Artemis answered, "Yes, Wally knows, but Roy doesn't. Right now, Wally is with Roy, trying to explain -like we are doing right now- the situation to him. Wally should be here in a few moments, and then we shall see if he had been successful in convincing Roy as well."

At that moment, the computer sounded, "Recognized; Red Arrow; B06. Recognized; Kid Flash; B03."

Roy strode into the room at the Hall of Justice, with Wally behind him. Red Arrow was in his uniform, and Wally was in his civvies.

Upon seeing Artemis, Red Arrow's eyes bulged out, "Holy….So it is true! Artemis is alive!"

Artemis nodded, "Nice to see you again, Red." She was then scooped up into Wally's arms, where they hugged passionately.

Even though Red Arrow was fuming mad, his face broke into a smile at the sight the two love birds.

When they broke the hug, Wally turned to his uncle. "Hey, Flash." He waved, grinning widely. "Nice to see you again. Hey Impulse. Sorry I could not tell you before, but I was sworn to secrecy."

Roy came up to Dick and Wally, slinging his arms over their shoulders, and grinned. "Hey, no sweat. Don't worry about it. Welcome back, Aqualad, Artemis. Speaking of welcomes…..guys?" He asked mysteriously, grinning madly at Dick and Wally, and they returned the grin as well. "Guys, there is someone we-the three of us- would like you to meet." Nightwing said. "I have decided that she would make an awesome addition to the Team. She is really cool. Also, she is my, Wally's, and Roy's childhood best friend. She still is by the way." With that, they turned to the Zeta Beams. Right on schedule….

* * *

This chapter is done! The next chapter, I will reveal this new teammate and girl. Stay tuned!


	3. New addition

Chapter 3: New addition

* * *

The Zeta Beams lit up and the female computerized voice once again sounded, "Recognized; Twilight; K01."

A girl, who looked about between 19 and 20 stepped out of the Zeta beams. As soon as she set foot in the Hall of Justice, however, everyone –and I mean everyone, human, alien, Meta, and the like, except for Nightwing, Red Arrow and Wally- were all hit by a sheer force of power, that they were pushed back, literally. They all wondered, 'Who or what in the world could radiate such power? It is like a massive shock wave! Incredible!' Those better attuned to magic however, 'This power...this aura…Now that I think about it, Wally, Nightwing and Red Arrow too radiate such power. But this energy…It is so powerful, much more than what Wally, Nightwing and Red Arrow releases. What, or rather, who is the one giving out such energy?'

When the Leaguers and members of the Team steadied themselves, they got a good look at the new comer, and were awestruck by what they had laid their eyes upon -yes, even Batman-. Gliding towards them at that moment, was probably the most _perfect _being that they had ever seen. Twilight was astoundingly beautiful. No…the word 'beautiful' does not even come close to describing her pulchritude. She had perfect strides, perfect posture, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect nose, perfect lips, perfect, flawless skin…She was, at all angles, perfect. Everything about her screamed perfect! Yes, Twilight was perfect. There was no other way to describe her.

"Hello, Young Justice, Justice League. It is an honor to finally meet all of you." She gave a neat little curtsey. Even her voice was perfect. Her voice was soft, melodic and musical. It was smooth, silky and silvery, it sounded like silver chiming bells, only much more delicate and tranquil. She continued in that mellifluous voice, "My name is Twilight. I look forward to joining this Team."

Twilight had skin as white as snow, hair as black as midnight, and lip as red as blood –and no, she was not Snow White-. Her skin was so pale, so white, and it was also flawless and silky smooth. Twilight had emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce into you, seeing into your very soul. Your deepest, darkest secrets seemed to be all laid out in front of you in plain sight when you meet her gaze. Her gaze was so strong, it was so intensifying that it was scary. However, unlike Batman's, which make you want to wet your pants, her gaze was so intense, but so fascinating at the same time, that you cannot tear yourself away, no matter how hard you try. You can be transfixed by her eyes instantaneously, because it was just so hypnotic, those emeralds were…

Twilight wore a black cloak with dark red outlining, and was bright red on the inside. A bright blue oval gem held the cloak with the hood around her shoulders, and the cloak ended just at her knees. She wore a dress that had a black upper body, but a red and black lower body part (the dress), with blood red colour in the middle, surrounded by midnight black. The accessory that separated the two parts but held it together was a golden-yellow inverted triangular belt, just like her tiara that currently rested on her forehead. Her tiara was golden-yellow too, inverted and triangular in shape, as well as having an intense, bright blue stone, embedded in the middle of the tiara. Twilight's hair, was midnight black, with blood-red highlights, and was also long and beautifully curved into dark, wavy locks. It also reached down her lower back.

Twilight had long, black gloves that covered three quarters of her arms, reaching halfway up her upper arms. Her blood red heelless boots reached just a few inches below her knees, and she also wore black fish-net stockings that covered up to three-quarters of her legs, ending with a dark red band around her thighs, stopping a few inches below her dress, showing just a bit of her white, flawless skin. This was her Superhero uniform. One by one, the Team introduced themselves, with their Superhero names as well as their real names. Twilight smiled her dazzling, perfect smile, her powerful aura evidently rolling off her in waves. Twilight had immediately gained approval from Batman towards her induction into the Team, seeing as she was powerful. _Very powerful._ Twilight said, "Well, since I know Nightwing, Wally and Red Arrow and you now know Nightwing's name due to a certain someone (Bart!), I will tell you my name too. My name is Karolina Pevensie, nice to meet you all, again." Then she giggled, a sound that was like little chiming bells.

Nightwing laid a hand on Karolina's shoulder. "Do you want to explore, Karolina?" Wally had a smirk on his face while Roy folded his arms. "You know I do, Dick." Karolina said with a laugh. "Let's go!" Wally enthused. The four of them then walked towards the main hallway of the Hall of Justice.

However, even after she had left the room, Karolina's aura still lingered in the air.

* * *

This chapter is done! I have focused on her physical features, so as to give you all a better insight on how she looks. Please review and I shall post up new chapters almost daily. Till it is complete. Tell me what you think of my story so far. ^^ Next coming chapters shall be the strange characteristics that Nightwing, Wally, Red Arrow, and Twilight will exhibit that make the Team suspicious. What will those be? Stay tuned! ^^


	4. Great memory, or was he there?

Chapter 4: Great memory, or was he there?

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

It has been a few weeks since the revelation of Aqualad and Artemis. The Team and the Justice League have calmed down and come to terms with it, and generally, they have forgiven Nightwing, Aqualad, Artemis, and Wally for lying to them. The new girl, Karolina, aka Twilight, have also been fitting in quite well with the team.

Currently, the Team, and most of the Justice League are crowded around a big screen in the Hall of Justice, waiting for their favourite programme to start: Quiz-a-thon! The Original seven of the Justice League were also there. **(The Flash is Barry Allen) **At that moment, Artemis walked into the room.

"Hey, guys. What are you watching?" Artemis inquired, coming up from behind the couch on which they all gathered.

"Artemis!" Bart cried. "Perfect timing! We are watching Quiz-a-thon! Join us! It will be totally crash!" He patted the space next to him on the couch.

"Quiz-a-thon, huh? " Artemis said thoughtfully. "Sure! Wally loves this programme. He said that it really racks one's brain or something. Believe it or not, he was able to answer a lot of the questions on the quiz which the contestants cannot answer."

Everyone present turned to Artemis in shock and awe. "Wally?" Tim blurted. "Knowing the answers? That I gotta see." Artemis shrugged, "Sure, I will call him. I am sure he would rather watch it with friends than alone at home." With that, she walked off a little, talking to her cell phone. She then kept it and returned to her friends.

Soon, the Zeta Beams activated, "Recognized; Kid Flash; B03."

"Quiz-a-thon, I'm game." Wally said, that wide, trademark grin plastered on his face. "By the way, where are Nightwing, Red Arrow and Twilight?"

Aqualad answered, "Nightwing is at home, asleep. Red Arrow is coaching Twilight in marksmanship."

Wally nodded an approval, muttering, "Yes, but she doesn't need coaching, we all don't. It comes naturally." Only Conner and Clark Kent-aka Superman- caught what he said, which left them puzzled and confused.

Wally took a seat between Artemis and Bart, opened a bag of chips and started eating. The host of the programme started introducing the contestants. Then he said, "Alright, this quiz will be on Southeast Asia, mainly India and China. Are you ready, contestant number 1? The first question: What is the name of the Prince who first reunited southern China, and what did he change his name into after becoming the first emperor? You have one minute to answer."

This question left all the Leaguers and the team baffled. Artemis tried, "How about, erm…Prince Heng, or something?" Tim-aka Robin, the third- turned to his mentor who was lurking in the shadows, "Batman, do you know the answer?" As Batman emerged from the shadows, he simply answered, "All I know that his new last name was Qin." There were a series of "Awwww", which made Batman narrow his eyes.

Suddenly, Wally sighed, "His name was Prince Zheng, and he then renamed himself Qin Shihuang after he became the first Emperor. Oh, he was a tyrannical ruler too." At those last few words, he sounded bitter, as if he hated the Emperor because of something he did. Wally spoke as if he had been there at that time, almost 3000 years ago, and had experienced what the Emperor did to his subjects. But he could not have been there, could he?

Then, the host's voice drew the viewers back from staring at Wally, and they all refocused on the screen.

**An hour later…**

Wally has just about answered every question that the host has posted to the audience and the contestants. Everyone begin to wonder if he has such good memory, or had he been there? For the way he answered the questions was like he was reminiscing about the past. However, those events occurred more than 2 millenniums ago. How could he possibly be reminiscing if he was not even born yet?

'Very suspicious' M'gann thought. 'Let's see what he is thinking…' However, much to M'gann's surprise she was unable to read Wally's mind. 'What is this? A mental block? Wally has never been able to block me, right? So how is he able to do so now?'

When the show ended, everyone-except Artemis and Flash- rounded on Wally. "You are so smart, Wally!" Cassie Sandsmark-aka Wondergirl- gushed. "Yeah, that was totally crash." Bart cheered.

"Oh, uh…thanks…" Wally answered. 'I had better ask him if he had actually experienced it or not.' M'gann thought to herself. "Hey, Wally-" M'gann stopped mid-sentence as Wally, suddenly stiffened. "Sorry, Megs." Wally said as he leapt up from the couch. "Gotta go, talk to ya'all later!"

The computerized female voice then signalled his departure, "Recognized; Kid Flash; B03."

M'gann stared after him. 'Strange…' But she shrugged it off as a mere coincidence. She turned to head to the training room.

'Time to check on Roy.'

* * *

So? What do you think? Wally knows everything, is he so smart, as well as having a good memory? Or was he truly there at that time? Please review! Next chapter is on Roy.

Wally: Go Roy!

Roy: Shut up, Wally, it will not be anything good for me…for us!

Karolina: Ah…but we are telling them soon, are we not?

Dick: Come on! Quit yammering away! We gotta go! This is important! It's food we are talking about!

(They leave)


	5. Roy has superspeed!

Chapter 5: Roy has superspeed?!

* * *

M'gann flew towards the training room to find Roy. Along the way, she met with Bart, Cassie, Barbara Gordon-aka Batgirl-, Jamie, Tim, Garfield, and Conner. She explained what she intended to do and they all agreed to come with her. They finally found Roy in the training room with Wally, who was holding Roy's bow and his quiver filled with really-sharp arrows, was slung behind Wally's back. 'Didn't Wally just leave? How did he get here?' everyone wondered. Quickly, they hid from view and spied on their friends.

Only Conner was able to hear what they were talking about, which he told to the Team through the mind-link that they established.

'_Ok, here is what they are saying: _

_Roy: Remember, Wally. Shoot as many as you can._

_Wally: Which you will try to outrun and catch?_

_Roy: Exactly._

_Wally: Hey, Roy._

_Roy: Yes, Wally?_

_Wally: You know I will be faster than you. _

_Roy: Yeah, 'cause you are better trained than me. How many years have I kept my speed under wraps, hm? All the time while I was Ollie's side- I mean, Partner, I was forced to keep a low profile and not use my speed, while YOU, being Flash's partner, get to show off._

_Wally: That is true. But even as Kid Flash, I still have to keep my speed to a minimum. I cannot be just starting out as a speedster and already breaking the light barrier, can I? So, see? Even as a speedster I was still confined. _

_Roy: As you have told me before like, a dozen times. Now, what about accuracy, hm? How many times must I purposely miss my target even though I knew very well that I can hit the bull's eye with my eyes closed?_

_Wally: (Scoffs) You think that is tough…How about the many times I have to act clumsy and purposely fall while running at 'high speeds', huh? When I knew that I can never trip and fall, and can easily right myself as I am going at my minimum speed, which people perceive as being the speed limit of a speedster? Also, how many times must I act stupid when I knew more of the world than anyone can possibly fathom?_

_Roy: Yeah…Ok, enough talk. Start shooting.'_

Everyone mentally gasped at the contents of the conversation.

Just then, Wally drew the bow, took aim and released the arrow, in a straight accurate line, towards the centre of the target. At the exact same moment the arrow left the bow, Roy darted forward, a mere shadow to the human eyes! Even Bart did not see him move, and he was a speedster! Roy simply moved too fast! Arrow after arrow, Wally shot, as fast as Roy was running! Was Wally always this good at archery? He could have been world champion, and he did not even practice!

The arrows flew in straight, random directions, but all in perfect synchronization to Roy's running. The whole process was too fast for them to even watch. By the time they had stopped, barely five seconds have passed, and Wally's quiver was empty, and all the arrows were now in Roy's hands.

The Team members viewing them were too stunned to speak, trying to wrap their brain around what they have witnessed.

At last, Bart stuttered out, _'Roy…Roy has superspeed?!'_

Everyone simply nodded in response.

Roy and Wally started talking, which Conner supplied,

'_Wally: That was too easy._

_Roy: Sure was. Thanks for helping me train, Wally. Wally? What is wrong?_

_Wally: Nothing, it is just…Well…We are giving the Team subtle hints about ourselves, which they will question later, and confront us. When we finally reveal our secret, the biggest secret that we have ever kept, will they hate us? Or will they accept us?_

_Roy: I do not know, Wally. What I do know is, only time will tell. We just have to wait. Until they are ready for anything that we throw at them, then, and only then, can we reveal it._

_Wally: (Nods) But what if…what if they become afraid of us? Afraid of what we are?_

_Roy: Then they just have to come to terms with the facts. What they try to deny will not change the harsh truth of the situation. They will just have to accept it, and move on with their lives, as it has been for the last thousand years and will always be. They cannot stay in one spot all the time. Sooner or later, they will just have to accept it. The sooner they come to terms with it, the better. They will not be scared of us, as we will explain to them that we will not harm them._

_Wally: (Smiles) I miss the way that you speak, Roy. All those years that you were Green Arrow's sidekick, you had to speak in that manner, which is not the you that I know. Now, around me, I see you are returning to your more profound method of speech. As am I._

_Roy: (Nods) Dick, on the other hand, mangles the English Language, to appear as the smart Robin, who reads the Dictionary. Speaking of which, we should probably meet up with Dick and Karolina for a training session long overdue._

_Wally: Agreed.'_

With that, they left the training room.

Soon, the Team members began to one by one filter out of their hiding spot, their minds reeling from all that they had witnessed and heard.

Now, their suspicions are aroused, centred on Wally, Roy, Dick and Karolina. The next chance they have, they will be questioning them. In the meantime, they hoped to just relax, for they felt that they have had enough surprises for now. However, they were wrong to think that.

* * *

Fifth chapter is done. I am sure you now have a clue on what they are, right? Put you guesses in the review and we will see if you are right.

Wally: Next chapter centers on Karolina!

Karolina: Thank you. Next chapter will also have a riddle! Guess who wrote it? Haha!

Dick: My chapter will be coming soon!

Roy: Stay tuned!


	6. Karolina is a riddle-solver?

Chapter 6: Karolina is a riddle-solver?

* * *

A few days after the startling scene the Team witnessed in the training room with Wally and Roy, the Team were assigned a mission to stop the Riddler. He escaped, but not before giving the Team a riddle to solve. Wally, Red Arrow, Nightwing and Twilight had been absent from the mission.

Currently, the Team is in the meeting room in the Hall of Justice, together with the League, who had been called in to help solve the riddle, but to no avail. Even Batman had never come across this riddle. "How about waterfall?" Robin suggested. "No, Robin," Aqualad disagreed. "I do not think so. It could be talking about life." "How about money?" M'gann tried. "Batman shook his head, "Too easy, too obvious for the Riddler." Roy Harper, Wally West, Dick Grayson, and Karolina Pevensie were then called in to help. The team hoped that they might be able to help them, since Wally claimed to know more than them.

Wally, however, refused to solve it. With a mysterious glint in his eyes, he said to the Leaguers and the Team members, "It is not in my position to solve this riddle, neither is it Roy's, nor Dick's." Nightwing took over, "Wally is right. Although the three of us can solve it, this riddle, is Karolina's field."

Karolina smiled, "Dick, I have written tons…besides, the riddles the Riddler gives are of places, right?"

Dick nodded, "Yes, but you are familiar with this one, for it is your first piece, as well as the most famous, and the Riddler gives riddles with the answer that is a clue to the place:

'_Sometimes it flies, sometimes it crawls,_

_But it always passes inexorably._

_We mark it, save it, waste it, bide it, race against it._

_We measure it incessantly, with a passion for precision_

_That borders on the obsessive._

_Some cherish it, while some wait till it ends.' _ "

At that last part, Wally outright grinned, Roy simply gave a smirk, Dick's lips ghosted into a smile, while Karolina simply flashed her pearly white teeth for a second.

"Well," Karolina said, clapping her hands together. "Never thought the Riddler would use such a riddle…The answer to that is 'Time'.

Many groaned as soon as they heard the answer. It was so simple, yet so complex.

Karolina grinned, "It was meant to be that way. Only the one who wrote it, or others who were told the answer by the writer, knows the answer."

"Then how do you know the answer, if this riddle is more than four thousand years old? And the last part, what does it mean by 'some wait till it ends'? If it is Time, then Time never ends. So how is it possible to wait till time ends, if it never does? " Beast Boy asked, suspicious.

Karolina simply shared a knowing look with Wally and Dick and Roy, saying, "That is for us to know, and you to find out. Yes, this riddle is more than 4000 years old, but as to how we know…" she giggled. "Only time will tell you the answer!"

Beast Boy's frustration grew, but before it can come out, M'gann said, "But why would the Riddler be using this answer? 'Time' ?"

Wally answered, "Think about it, where in the world, can we know what time it is?"

M'gann snapped her fingers, "Yes, the clock tower in London, the Elizabeth Tower! Which holds the largest, four-faced chiming clock in the world. London is where we had fought Riddler. He is still there."

La'gann-aka Lagoon Boy- nodded, "Yes, but why would Riddler want to attack a clock tower?"

"Well," Roy said. "Didn't you hear the recent news? That there are rumours of there being a bell made of real gold in the tower? That could be what the Riddler is after."

"But those were just rumours. We don't know if it is true or not." Bart protested.

"That is true, but the Riddler still has to be stopped, nevertheless." Dick said.

M'gann nodded, "Come on, to the Bioship."

On that note, everyone rushed to take down the Riddler in London, and as a result, forgot what had just happened with the riddle-solving.

Well…almost everyone.

'Karolina can solve 4000 year old riddles like it was no big deal? What about the conversation between Wally and Roy in the training room a few days ago? Dick was mentioned. Hmm…I will have to talk to Dick back at the Manor. Maybe I don't know him as much as I think I do' Tim mused.

* * *

Sixth chapter done! Thanks for those reviews. ^^

Dick: Finally, my chapter!

Karolina: Yes, it is. It will be on sparring!

Wally: Something will happen to Dick!

Roy: Nothing major, just something startling!


	7. Speed-healing? impossible!

Chapter 7: Super-healing? Impossible!

* * *

It has been a week since that time when Karolina solved the riddle. True to his word, Tim had gone home and talked with Dick. The conversation was something like this:

_Tim: Dick?_

_Dick: Yeah?_

_Tim: I need to talk to you._

_Dick: Really? What about?_

_Tim: It concerns your behaviour, as well as Wally's and Roy's ever since that girl, Karolina Pevensie arrived._

_Dick: What about her, Tim? She, Wally, Roy and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember._

_Tim: Yes, but there were changes in your behaviour. Wally suddenly is a brainiac, Roy suddenly has super-speed, Wally is a pro at archery-I mean, he's perfect! - , and Karolina is able to solve thousand-year-old riddles like it was an everyday occurrence? Explain that! I demand some answers, Dick!_

_Dick: (Sighs) and you will get it in due time. Now, please try and get your mind off it, ok? When the time is ripe, then I will tell you. When you are ready to accept anything that we throw at you, then, and only then, can we reveal it._

_Tim: You sound like Roy the other day._

_Dick: Oh really? Ha-ha! See you around, kiddo! _

_Tim: I am __not__ a kid!_

That was basically how the conversation ended.

This left Tim more confused than ever before. Right now, as he contemplated this, the Zeta Beams were just announcing his arrival into the Hall of Justice.

"Recognized; Robin; B20."

He heard noises coming from the training room, and entered to see Nightwing sparring with Aqualad, and the rest of the Team watching in the wings.

Just then, Aqualad managed to graze Nightwing and push him back. Nightwing got cut from Aqualad's water bearers, which he had transformed into something like a whip. The water-whip ripped through Nightwing's uniform. After all, Aqualad does have Atlantian strength. The Water-whip injured Nightwing, he stumbled, and Aqualad took the opportunity to push him to the ground, and he fell, the injury already sustained. Caught off-guard, Dick fell to the ground, landing on his butt, with a grunt.

His suit had a torn hole on his right arm, and he actually had a minor cut at that area. The other Team members looked on in awe. Kaldur had managed to injure Nightwing, when none of them could.

They stared at Nightwing's minor wound, just as it began to…close?

Nightwing's wound was closing all by itself! Speed-healing? But that is impossible! Only speedsters have speed-healing, right? Nightwing is just a human with skills, isn't he?

Nightwing seemingly sensed that they were staring at him, and quickly realizing the problem, his left hand flew to cover his torn area, and he stood up abruptly.

"Uh…I got to go, see you guys later!" he spoke hastily, before dashing out of the room.

Artemis smirked, before all the Team members rounded on her.

"Spill, Artemis." Conner demanded. "Tell us why the heck does Nightwing seem to have speed-healing, and it is about time that we are told! We don't want to be kept in the dark all the time! How long were you going to keep it from us? We deserve the truth!"

Artemis shook her head. "Sorry, Conner, but I promised Wally that I will not tell till the time is right. Plus, telling you before it is time will only earn me a playdate of Hell with Karolina."

Here, Artemis smiled. "But, you are permitted to research, if you want."

She then walked out of the training room, passing Robin along the way, who had seen and heard all.

'Time for some research.' Tim thought, heading to the computer.

* * *

Next Chapter will be up soon! Please, review!

Wally: Next chapter will be general.

Dick: It is all four of us, together!

Roy: Cool, right?

Karolina: There will be emotion, and la-la-la !


	8. Forever Young

Chapter 8: Forever young

* * *

Tim Drake banged the computer keyboard in frustration. "Dang it! Ugh! I have been at this for three days and still have not found what I am looking for!" Tim muttered to himself. "Why is it so hard? This is the god damn Bat-computer for heaven's sake! It can't possibly have nothing on the four of them displaying those feats! Ugh! I am not looking for Superheroes or Supervillians! Ugh!"

Here, Tim sighed, and pinched his nose-bridge. "Never mind, it's pointless. I should have known they would cover their tracks well. Either that, or Bruce is let in on the secret too. But he wouldn't hide it from me, would he?"

Tim laughed, "Nah, it couldn't be." With that, he exited the bat-cave and Zetaed to the Hall of Justice.

"Recognized; Robin; B20."

Just as he entered, he was stunned to see every Leaguer and Team member crowded in the entertainment room. With Barbara Gordon singing 'Make it shine' by Victorious.

"_In my victory, just remember me, when I make it SHINE!_"

Barbara ended on a high note, and bowed and she received applause.

"Now," she announced. "It is time for the birthday girl's time to shine!"

Tim slipped in beside Beast Boy and questioned, "Birthday girl?"

Garfield jumped, "Gah! Huh? Uh, yeah. We found out from Wally that it is Karolina's birthday today. So, we decided to hold a concert for her."

Karolina glided onto the stage with Wally, Roy, and Dick behind her. She took up the mike.

"Thank you, everyone, for this wonderful concert. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you a song which is fairly new to the music industry. I will sing, and Wally, Roy, and Dick will be in charge of the music."

The audience applauded for good measure. Karolina gestured behind her.

"Wally will be playing the violin." Wally played a few notes for emphasis.

"Roy will be playing the guitar." Roy strummed a few strings.

"And Dick will be playing the piano." Dick hit a few keys, and flashed a smile. His unmasked eyes twinkling.

Karolina continued, "I want you all to listen to the lyrics more than the music. Also, take note of the title. The title of the song is 'Forever Young' by One Direction. The song will more or less answer some of the questions in your minds. Well, sort of."

* * *

"_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies _

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst _

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not? _

_Let us die young or let us live forever _

_We don't have the power but we never say never _

_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip _

_The music's for the sad men _

_Can you imagine when this race is won _

_Turn our golden faces into the sun _

_Praising our leaders we're getting in tune _

_The music's played by the madman _

Forever young, I want to be forever young

_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever _

_Forever young, I want to be forever young _

_Do you really want to live forever? _

_Forever young _

_Some are like water, some are like the heat _

_Some are a melody and some are the beat _

_Sooner or later they all will be gone _

_Why don't they stay young? _

_It's so hard to get old without a cause _

_I don't want to perish like a fading horse _

_Youth is like diamonds in the sun _

_And diamonds are forever _

_So many adventures couldn't happen today _

_So many songs we forgot to play _

_So many dreams are swinging out of the blue _

_We let them come true _

Forever young, I want to be forever young

_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever _

_Forever young, I want to be forever young _

_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever _

_Forever young, I want to be forever young _

_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever young  
_

_We will always be forever young…._"

* * *

All the while, Wally, Roy and Dick played while Karolina sang. Who knew Wally, Roy and dick could play so well.

Karolina sang in that melodic voice of hers. Everyone was enthralled by all four of them. But what did the lyrics of the song have in connection to them?

This, Tim again pondered. However, the more he thought about it, the more he had a migraine. He just had to wait till they gave more hints.

Karolina wiped her eyes as the song ended, and said "Sorry, it just, cuts so deep into our hearts, we…. We are reminded of some very important aspects of our lives. We...kinda added the last part in."

Here, Wally wiped away a tear, Dick closed his eyes and smiled, while Roy turned his head to one side not facing the audience.

Wally took over the mike. "Sorry, our emotions are very strong. Erm…please excuse us."

With that, all four of them strode down the stage, and vanished into the shadowy hallway.

* * *

Yes, eighth chapter completed. Please review, tell me what you think of my story so far, and also what you think their secrets are.

Wally: Chapter nine, finally!

Dick: This will also be another chapter with all four of us.

Roy: Suspicions will be aroused, again.

Karolina: Also, look out for the coming full-moon!


	9. Full-moon nights!

Chapter 9: Full-moon night!

* * *

Bart gazed at the full moon from his balcony in his room at the Hall of Justice. Being a speedster, a balcony for open air is essential. A claustrophobic speedster is never good. The Justice League and the Team learnt that bit of information the hard way from their respective resident speedsters a few years back.

Bart let his light green eyes rest on the circular, luminous moon for a few moments before giving a deep inhale, breathing in the fresh night air. He relished in the cool night breeze until…

"Team, report to the briefing room." Batman's deep husky voice sounded over the intercom.

'Well, he sure knows how to ruin the mood.' Impulse thought as he opened his door and speeded out, heading to the training room and arriving there before the rest of the Team did.

Well, almost everyone, for Nightwing and Twilight were already there. The rest of the Team slowly began to file in.

After giving the mission layout, Nightwing stepped forward. "Tonight, Twilight and I will not be joining you. Aqualad, you will be in charge of this mission, and Malcolm will be in charge of mission controls."

Conner stepped forth. "Why won't you be joining us, Nightwing? What about Twilight? We still don't know what she is capable of."

To this, Nightwing answered, "Twilight will be helping me with a…er…personal mission."

With that, the two of them Zetaed out of the Hall.

**In Keystone City…9.30 p.m. …**

A doorbell rings. A blonde man and a red-haired woman opened the door. At the entrance were four young adults, at least, they look like young adults.

The second-oldest cries out, "Hey, uncle, Aunt! Are you ready?"

The oldest sighs, "After so long, doing the routine again really excites me."

The second-youngest snorts, "Yeah, yeah. Real fun. Now come on! I am starving!"

The youngest giggles, "We are all starving, not just you. So, off to Central City's prison?"

The blonde man and red-headed woman shared a look before bursting into huge grins.

"We have been waiting for you. What took you so long?" the blonde asked.

"Aww…uncle…a last minute mission held them back." Here, the second-oldest jerked a thumb to the youngest and the oldest. "But we are here now."

"That time of the month, eh?" the red-haired woman said in a soothing voice. "The time of the full-moon."

"Yeah," the second-youngest replied. "This means a time for feeding!"

With that, all four young adults darted off, a blur to the human eyes, a mere passing shadow in the darkness.

The blonde man and woman laughed and shook their heads, before flitting after them, heading towards Central City's prison, filled with all of Central's prisoners, the normal burglars, shoplifters, pickpockets, drug abusers, and child abusers, etc.

**At Central City's prison….**

The six of them came to an abrupt halt at the entrance of the hallway of the cells in the prison, the first floor.

Two people, a male and a female, were already there.

Just as they turned to face the new-comers, the second-oldest happily said, "Mother! Father!"

The couple nodded.

"Hello, son. Hello, sister, brother-in-law. Greetings, princess. Also, hello to the two of you too." The male, a brunet, said, referring to the second-eldest, the red-haired woman, the blonde man, the eldest, and the second-youngest and the youngest respectively.

"Shall we begin?' The woman inquired.

All of them nodded, and they all simultaneously tilted their heads to one side, as if listening for something, only they could hear.

Soon, they darted off, down the corridor. Less than a second later, different pitches of screams could be heard over the cries and moans of the other prisoners. These screams were dismissed by the warden as some inmates driven crazy by their time spent in prison. Little did they know, that it was quite the contrary. By morning, the prisoners will not remember anything from the night before.

* * *

Ninth chapter is done!

YJV: So? What do you think? Please review! Tell me your opinions! It will help me tremendously! Thank you!

Wally: Next chapter, there will be a big party, woo-hoo!

Karolina: A pity it will not go smoothly.

Dick: Well, normally, a party held by the Justice League never go smoothly, right?

Roy: Right! It will be crashed by some villains, with armed artillery! What will happen?


	10. Party-crashers

Chapter 10; Party-crashers!

* * *

**15 June 2013…8.15 p.m. …**

It was the annual party that the Justice League held to simply relax and enjoy after half a year's worth of saving the planet.

Every Leaguer and Team member had gathered at a ballroom, the party sponsored by Bruce Wayne himself. It is a secret party. Every Team member and the Leaguers had attended, in their full superhero garbs, even Batman. Many League couples and Team couples were gathered on the dance floor, dancing to their hearts' content. Even Wally was invited, and he was dancing with Artemis, while everyone else watched on in awe. No, not at Artemis, but at Wally!

Wally and Artemis were dancing some Victorian dance which most of the other superheroes had no idea how to even dance. It was better than a ballroom dance. It was fluid, yet complex; quick, yet graceful. Who knew Wally could dance so expertly, and professionally, like he had experience and was trained from young?

Karolina was standing to the side, with Roy by her side, in her hands was a glass of thick red liquid, and she was currently offering another glass to Roy, who accepted it gratefully.

When Karolina was questioned on the drinks, she simply said, "I brought it myself. Wally, Roy, Nightwing and I particularly like this drink."

When once again questioned on the type of drink, she simply said, "Why, Bloody Mary of course!"

Which was close to the truth…

* * *

**9.30 p.m. …**

The party was in full swing when it was halted by Superman saying, "I hear footsteps outside."

The party immediately came to an abrupt stop, everyone waiting for Superman to say more. Before he had a chance to, however, the doors came crashing down, revealing five armed men at the entrance! All with heavy machinery!

"Don't move! Or we will shoot!" they threatened.

Every Leaguer and Team member stared at the men in disbelief and shock, the same thought running through their minds, 'Are these men crazy, or simply tired of living?'

"Now hold your horses," a voice sounded. The Leaguers parted to allow Wally through as he pushed his way with no effort at all to the front and faced the men.

"You cannot possibly believe that you can accomplish what you intend to do. A place filled with superheroes will overwhelm you immediately. Hence, I suggest that it is in your best interest to exit this place immediately."

Whoa, when could Wally speak so fluently?

"Get out of the way, young boy, do not interfere, or you will have a bullet as a present!" the leader demanded.

"Young?!" Wally retaliated. "Young?! Oh, I am not young, mister. Quite the contrary. I am old, very old. I will not tolerate being called 'young boy', when I am much older than I look! It is an obvious insult!"

"We concur!" Roy, Karolina, and Dick cried out, joining Wally up front.

"Do not perceive to call us any names when you know neither our names nor our age!" Roy snarled.

"Please leave this place, it will not do you good staying," Dick advised.

"If you know what is best for you, you will leave this ballroom immediately. Also, you should know better than to ever attempt a crime like this ever again."

This time, everyone could practically feel the aura rolling from them in waves, all four of them!

"Now, be gone!" they ordered.

Just like that, everyone sensed the surge of pure power burst from within Karolina (the three of them could not show their true powers just yet), and the men were knocked back, their artillery scattered and broken. They were flung back so far that they vanished into the night sky, mere specks to the naked eye.

* * *

**At a mansion atop a hill somewhere…10.00 p.m. …**

Five men crawled through the entrance to the main room and upon reaching a small flight of stairs, bruised, battered and broken, they started grovelling.

"Vandal Savage, Master, we…we were unable to finish the task...please forgive us!" one man stammered out.

"What?!" Vandal Savage roared. "How is it possible?! I planned everything to perfection!"

"That you did, Master," the second responded. "But…but there were four young adults…er…teen superheroes from the Justice League covert ops Team that were…Well…they…they stood up against us, and didn't show any mercy. They….they took us out with one single blow. Sir, they…these four are an odd bunch, Sir! They were so powerful…so god damn powerful…we could feel their energy even though we were some distance away! Sir, they are not to be messed with!"

Vandal Savage growled and kicked the second man. "Tell me who they are!" He demanded, grabbing the third by his collar.

"Ye…yes, sir! They…they are Kid Flash, a retired hero; Red Arrow, formerly known as Speedy; Nightwing; formerly known as Robin, the Boy Wonder, the first one; and Twilight, a new hero."

Vandal Savage unceremoniously released the man and swore, "Grrr…I will get you one day, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Red Arrow and Twilight! One day, mark my words! Soon! Very soon!"

He shook a fist into the air, and swore, and ranted and raved, none of which will benefit him in future.

* * *

Tenth chapter!

YJV: So? How was it? Please review! Tell me what you think their secrets are, thanks! ^^

Wally: Next chapter, not those men again!

Roy: Be on your guard, Wally!

Dick: Next chapter is a very important one! You must not miss it!

Karolina: The great, big and grand secret will be revealed next chapter! Finally!


	11. Shocking secrets!

Chapter 11: Shocking secret!

* * *

It was the Team's weekly update, where they have to report to the Leaguers the current happenings, missions and threats.

Wally was also present, so that he can be with his friends and Artemis.

In the middle of it all, however, the computer started blaring the alarms and the female computerized voice said, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Red Tornado announced from his position at the Supercomputer, monotonous as ever, "Five men and Vandal Savage has broken through security."

Wally groaned and muttered, "Those men again? I should have known Vandal Savage would be responsible for this. Only he could hire such clowns to attack a place full of superheroes. Then again, The Joker is a suitable candidate too…"

The doors burst open with a loud 'BAM!' The five men streamed in, followed by Vandal Savage.

"I came to exact my revenge on four individuals!" he announced hotly, his face getting redder and redder by the second. "Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Nightwing and Twilight! Come out and face me!"

Less than a second later, Wally, Dick, Roy, and Karolina stood facing Vandal Savage.

"What is your business here?" Wally demanded, folding his arms.

"I do not know how you do it, but my men are armed and powered with superpowers. They have kryptonite guns! Not even Superman can stand in my way. In fact, none of you, nor the Justice League, nor the Junior Justice league can possibly stand in my way!" Vandal Savage growled.

"Really? You want to try us?" Roy challenged.

Dick scoffed, "I bet that you cannot even hit us!"

"No," Vandal Savage agreed. "But I can hit them."

That said, his men fired upon Superboy, who was the closest. He braced himself for the oncoming assault of kryptonite-filled bullets. Which never came…

When Superboy looked again, what he saw stunned him. In the short amount of time it took for the bullets to reach him, Wally, Wally West, also known as Kid Flash, had ran in between him and the barrage of bullets, and was actually protecting him! Kid Flash, a Speedster, was actually creating a translucent shield to shield him!

"Wall…" Conner started.

"Do not worry about me, Superboy! Go and join the rest of the Team, now!"

Conner had never seen this side of Wally before, and he will admit, it was scary. What was scarier though, was that when he protested, Wally's face had morphed!

"But…" he had argued.

"Go!" Wally had ordered, turning around to face him. Conner got the shock of his life.

Wally's eyes were now crimson red, and fangs were peeking out from the corner of his mouth!

He left no space to argue. Conner quickly ran back to where the League and the Team huddled in a group and watched the ensuing battle.

While Wally had gone to protect Conner, Dick, Roy and Karolina had leapt into battle.

Their faces were similar to that of Wally's. Karolina's eyes too, were also crimson red.

Roy's and Dick's however, were a shade of golden, topaz.

As soon as Conner had reached the group, Wally darted over to join his three friends in their fight.

All four of them fought hand to hand combat, using only their limbs, and had no weapons to aid them, aside from their obvious feats of strength, speed, stamina and agility that they all seem to possess at a very high level. They hissed repeatedly at the intruders, baring their fangs and advancing upon them. They lashed out, throwing kicks and punches, and flipping back and somersaulting to reach their opponents. The way they fought, however, was like water, so fluid and graceful too, like a swan. However, that was no ballet dance when the man fell almost simultaneously.

Less than five seconds, the five men, and Vandal Savage were so badly bruised and beaten, that they could hardly move! They had not stood a chance against them!

Wally walked up to them, and hovered his right hand over their bodies which landed in a heap. He concentrated, and the villains vanished in a burst of white light.

"You have got to thank teleportation!" he smirked.

Then, he sighed. He turned around, together with Dick, Roy and Karolina, to face the sea of expressions ranging from shock, to awe, and to disbelief.

Wally shared a look with Karolina, Dick and Roy, seeming to have come to a decision, their faces smooth once more.

"We wanted to wait a little longer before revealing it to you," Roy sighed, pinching his nose-bridge.

"But this incident have forced us to reveal our true selves," Wally continued.

"So now, we have no choice, but to reveal it," Dick announced.

"We know that you all have been dying to know our secret, so here it is…" Karolina took a deep breath.

"We are Vampires." They said in unison.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunn! 11th chapter!

YJV: Looks like some of you guessed correctly! But, here is a catch…they are not really the same kind!

Wally: Next chapter will be a little more detailed.

Roy: When you say details, you mean elaboration, right?

Dick: Of course that is what he means! Feels good to let it out.

Karolina: I concur. Next up is also the Team's and the League's reactions!


	12. Vampires are real!

Chapter 12: Vampires are real!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_We are Vampires," they said in unison._

* * *

**Hall of Justice…7:30 p.m. …**

Silence…..

Then…..

"AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" was the response they got from the Team. The Justice League? Shock and fear. The Flash? He quietly snuck off.

"Why are you all laughing? This is no joke! This is real! We are really Vampires!" Wally cried, exasperated.

"Get real, Wally," Garfield gasped. "Vampires don't exist!"

Roy put his hands on his hips, "Oh, yes, they are real, we are living proof!"

Dick supplied, "We have been giving subtle hints about ourselves. Remember when Wally participated in Quiz-a-thon? He appeared to be reminiscing."

Wally interjected, "That was because I was reminiscing. I was there during Qin Shihuang's reign-very short-, it was the worst. "

Dick continued, "Also, what about Wally's and Roy's conversation? Wally's apparent skills at archery, and Roy's feat of superspeed?"

Roy added, "It was no feat, in fact, that was my average speed. I do possess superspeed."

Karolina took over. "How about when I 'solved' the riddle, huh? I did not 'solve' it, I wrote it. It was my first piece of work. Written by 'Kaitlin Pierre', which was my name at that time, in old England."

"You have got to believe us!" Wally implored.

"What are Vampires?" Conner questioned.

"Vampires are known to be evil, supernatural creatures known as the undead –not alive, but not dead- and roam about at night to suck on the blood of the living, especially humans." M'gann supplied.

"Oh, some of those facts are not true," Karolina contradicted. "It is true, we are undead, and we feed on the blood of humans, but we can also feed on animals. Humans simply have more iron content and nourishment in their blood than animals. Not all Vampires are evil, and not all are restricted to darkness."

Many of the humans skittered back.

"We will not harm you," Roy sighed. "We only drink once every month, on the night of the new full moon. We attack prisoners, and we do not even drain them. We only take two pints. Also, we do not just blindly attack and bite, we are inclined to certain…types of people and blood. Also, believe it or not, our drinking their blood actually helps them."

"Y…you still need proof…" Mal said faintly.

Dick inquired, "You want proof? How is this for proof?"

With that, all four of them closed their eyes, and when they opened them, Wally's and Karolina's eyes were crimson red, and as for Roy's and Dick's, they were Topaz, golden topaz.

Before Mal could blink, Dick -who had been standing five feet away from him- was now right in his face.

"How is this for proof?" Dick questioned, fangs gleaming.

"Point taken," Mal stammered.

"Wait," Cassie interjected. "Artemis, you know about this?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, and not only me. Batman, Green Arrow and Cheshire knows about this too."

"Ok…" Aqualad said slowly. "We believe you, but why would you keep this secret from us?"

"Well," Wally rubbed his neck. "We were afraid that if we told you too early, you would think different of us, and become afraid of us. For many centuries, a lot of humans have turned to Vampire-hunting to rid the world of 'evil' creatures known as Vampires. Even now, we fear for our lives, for a vampire hunter could attack anytime. Also, we did not tell you before, for the League would become even more afraid after their one battle gone wrong years ago."

The League visibly relaxed.

"Battle?" Tim questioned.

Dick nodded. "More than 20 years ago, before you were all born, the world was attacked by creatures known as Strigois. Humans who were turned Vampires who subsequently gave up their humanity in order to gain power. As a result, they do not care for anything, or anyone, only themselves. These Strigois are the kind of Vampires who give other Vampires a bad reputation. Despite their power, they are at the bottom of the Hierarchy, for their increase in power was minute, not worth their sacrifice, I must say. Anyway, these Strigois terrorized the Earth, causing devastation in their wake. The Justice League fought gallantly, but they were overpowered, fast. In fact, it was us who save the Justice League and the world from complete annihilation."

"Hierarchy?" La'gann repeated.

"Hierarchy." Wally confirmed. "The Vampire Hierarchy. Vampires are ranked according to power. There are hundreds of different species of Vampires present in the Hierarchy, and at the very bottom, are the Strigois. The top of the Hierarchy, the first generation of Vampires, are the Purebloods. This is Karolina's species. She is a Pureblood. The Purebloods are the purest of the Vampires, beyond royalty, supreme! The second in rank, are the Morois, the second generation of Vampires. You can call them Morois or Vampire Royalty. The royal Vampires. This is my species. Mother, father, Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry and I are Morois. The third in rank are the Dhamphirs. Half-human, half-vampire. Their vampire genes are the more powerful ones of course, but their human gene rule out in the aspect that they are immune to the sun. Morois and Purebloods are weakened by the sun, but they will not get killed, only burned severely. To protect ourselves, we wear these necklaces, with a specially charmed gem embedded in it, to prevent ourselves from getting burned. Anyway, Dick and Roy are Dhamphirs. The Strigois are at the bottom; in between us are hundreds of different species of Vampires."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Captain Marvel, aka Billy Batson, cried. "Barry? As in, Flash?"

"Yup," Barry agreed, coming up to stand beside Wally. "I am a Vampire too."

The computer sounded.

"Oh, here they come!" Barry grinned.

"Authorized access; Iris Allen."

"Authorized access; Rudolph West."

"Authorized access; Marian West"

Wally's mother and father, and his aunt glided into the meeting room, head high, having a regal air about them.

"Mother! Father!" Wally enthused.

Speeding up to them, the three embraced while Barry and Iris shared a kiss.

"Wait," Bart intervened. " I don't get it. How come I never knew you were Vampires? If you are vampires, then…."

Iris explained. "No, Bart, you are not. I believe the reason is because my mother is a human. However, the human gene skipped our generation, Wally's generation, which is your father's generation too. Also, as your mother is a human, I think that strengthened your human gene, making it the dominant gene, although, your speed could be a sign of vampiric powers…hmmm…I guess you never knew as we will implore you to keep it a secret."

"So…you are Vampires, all eight of you, and you drink blood? From prisoners?"

"Yes, although we have different tastes in blood. Every Born-Vampire will have different tastes in blood. Most of them are people's emotions. My taste in blood is that of sorrow."

"Mine is that of hate." (Barry)

"Mine is that of anger." (Rudolph)

"Mine is that of greed." (Marian)

"Mine is that of jealousy." (Dick)

"Mine is that of frustration." (Wally)

"Mine is that of arrogance." (Roy)

"Mine is that of stress." (Karolina)

Wally turned to the Team and the Justice League, "We can sense who has what emotions, so, we go after them for blood, the prisoners of course. For example, I sense that Mal is very frustrated, over what, I do not know. If I want to know, I would have to intrude upon your mind. It is either intrusion, or seduction-"He shivered, "-and I will not go there. Anyway, please keep your frustration down, you will make me tired, with all your emotions."

"Whoa, never expected that," Barbara exclaimed. "Cool. So, uh, how powerful are you, really?"

* * *

Yay! 12th chapter

YJV: So? What do you think? Please review, if you need a more detailed explanation, send me a PM, and I will respond as quickly as I can! ^^

Wally: Next chapter, let us see how powerful Karolina is!

Dick: Not just Karolina, us too!

Roy: The League is in for a surprise!

Karolina: How powerful are we? Stay tuned to find out!


	13. Powerful, Heck yeah!

Chapter 13: Powerful? Heck yeah!

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Cool. So, uh, how powerful are you, really?"_

* * *

**Hall of Justice…9:30 p.m. …**

Karolina smirked, "Perhaps you would like to question the Justice League exactly how powerful we are?"

All heads turned to face the Justice League. Martian Manhunter sighed and his eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

_Flashback: 20 years ago…_

_The world was in ruins….the Justice League defeated by merciless creatures with no conscience…. Bodies strewn on the streets, drained of life and blood…an army of truculent creatures raging havoc on planet Earth. _

_Earth's final resistance…the Justice League were so battered and bruised...that they could not even put up a fight anymore…Earth's last hope…snuffed out like a weak tiny flame…gone…in less than 30 minutes…_

_Superman…suit torn…shoulder dislocated…fractured shin….bleeding nose…breathless…exhausted… All these caused by these bloodthirsty creatures advancing upon them now…the Justice League… Every hero ever known, was mortally wounded. Some unconscious…some missing…others…mangled …broken like little dolls._

_Superman faintly looked up…eyes glazed…on the verge of giving up…Until…._

_**Boom!**_

_Inhuman, piercing screams echoed throughout the empty streets. The unholy creatures pushed back by some unseen force. Scattered throughout the town…these creatures…so menacing and so powerful before…now defeated by some unknown force even more powerful than them…_

_In a matter of seconds…the demons who have practically gained dominance of Earth within 24-hours…have been turned to dust…the wind scattering their remains throughout the Earth._

_Superman glanced up…to see eight figures standing in front of him…clad in robes as dark as night…hoods covering their faces…The figure in the middle, whom the others flanked, had a regal air about him/her. So majestic…the most powerful creature Superman had ever encountered…sheer power and energy rolled off him/her in waves…engulfing him completely…_

_The figure reached down and offered a hand to Superman. Superman noticed that it was dainty and delicate…the hand of a female._

_He accepted the offer, and took her hand. It was cold…icy cold…soft and smooth too…no wrinkles._

_The figure…eyes hidden behind the hood…smiled at him, giving him a neat curtsey while the other seven bowed…and when Superman blinked and his vision cleared…they were gone…making him think that it was simply a figment of his imagination._

_He never saw those eight figures again. Even if he had…their identities were hidden…_

_Slowly…he started to forget about them…their meeting simply a vague memory now…_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Everyone started in shock at the gruesome memory, and then turned to the eight Vampires.

"Those eight figures were you…weren't they?" Garfield questioned.

Karolina nodded, "Yes…we were there 20 years ago…we were the ones who destroyed the Strigois and saved Earth. See, we are immortal…we never age…I am the oldest of the four of us…Wally being the second-oldest, Roy the second youngest, and Dick being the youngest. I say four as there is a saying that once in a few millennia, a group of Vampires of different species will band together, put aside their differences and become best friends. We have established this connection more than 50 000 years ago. Also, although they say that the older you are, the more powerful you are, once you have established such a connection, you will become more powerful!"

"Wait," Bart cried. "50 000 years?! That's older than Vandal Savage! How old are you, exactly?"

Wally smiled, "Karolina is more than 180 000 years old. I am more than 170 000 years old, Roy is more than 160 000 years old, and Dick is more than 150 000 years old. We were born around the time of anatomically modern humans."

Several jaws dropped and shock gasps resonated throughout the entire room.

"What?!" Jamie screamed. "So, the youngest of you…is like…100 000 years older than Vandal Savage?!"

Karolina nodded, "Yes. To us, he is merely a toddler. For centuries we have existed, keeping our identities secret by pretending to be born, grow old and die, before we start over again, in a never-ending cycle. We will change our identities every time…change our looks…our names…by wearing wigs…make-up and more. Sometime in history, we were even famous people! Once every 10 000 years or so, we will appear in our true identities. This century just so happens to be the century in which we use our real identities. The age and look you see us in now are how we have looked like for eons. W simply looked younger before by utilising magic, which every Born-Vampire possesses to a certain extent. In order for us to be caught in the age which we are currently at, to stop aging, we kind of…need to…lose our virginity…" Here, she blushed.

Roy continued, "When we are born, we will grow and age every year like a normal human, but until we lose our virginity, will we forever remain that age. So, whatever you are thinking right now, if we did it at the current age we are stuck in, then, yes."

"So…you guys are very very powerful?" Mal asked slowly.

"We hate to brag," Dick said. "But, basically, yes, we are. Trust me, if you had a choice, you would not want to fight us. The amount of power we used on Vandal Savage was pittance compared to our true power."

Karolina smirked, "As to what I am capable of, let us just say that, since I am a Pureblood, I am the most powerful…As to what powers I will use on missions, it will simply be two things. One: A little bit of Super strength, super agility, speed healing, super speed, super stamina, and super intelligence. Which I will be keeping to the minimum, of course. Two: A little manipulation I like to call…Bloody Whip."

With that said, from two of her fingers, a whip made from blood shot out.

"I can control it. It can cause severe injury even to the toughest of skin, and can also immediately zap energy from any living thing it holds, transferring the energy to me. I would not call this parasitism, but more of the fact that I am a Psi Vampire. The human or animal can always regain this energy again. I can feed purely on energy of course. However, I need nourishment now and then, so I keep this consuming of energy ability restricted to desperate measures and missions."

* * *

13th Chapter done!

YJV: Thank you for the reviews, and thank you, NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs, for your continuous support! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! ^^

Wally: Next chapter is of a famous writer and poet!

Roy: Will you recognize the language?

Dick: Will Wally rejoin the Team?

Karolina: Stay tuned to find out!


	14. Shakespearean!

Chapter 14: Shakespearean!

* * *

"Wally, prithee reconsider…Dost thou not want to be a hero again?"

This was the scene that the Team and the Justice League came upon when they entered the Chill' out room, as Bart so graciously called it: Karolina pleading with Wally over something and speaking in a weird language-at least, to them- , Wally folding his arms and huffing, and Dick and Roy watching with mild amusement.

Wally answered, "Karolina, I wilt not. 'Tis my final decision!"

Roy stepped forward, "Wherefore, Wally? All of us art in this now. Dost thou not want to be with us again? Together? If thou join us, we would fain accept thee, and perchance thou can be Kid Flash again."

Wally scoffed, "Kid Flash? Let me beseech thee, Roy. I am behind in training, also, The Flash already hast Impulse, what good wilt I be to him?"

At this, the Flash cried out, "Fie! Is that what thou think, Wally? Never think that, I wilt not allow it!"

"Ok, time-out!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What are you guys talking about? I could hardly understand your words!"

All conversation between the five halted abruptly.

Karolina answered, "It is simply English from the Middle Ages. We revert to speaking it every now and then."

"We utilize words like thee, thy, thou, wilt, hast, and so on and so forth." Dick said.

"If thou hark to it oft, thou wilt come to understand." Roy said.

"Huh?" Was the reply he generally received.

Barry supplied, "He means that if you guys hear it often, you will come to understand."

"Ohhh…." Bart said. "Sweet!"

"Yes, real sweet." Wally muttered.

Karolina turned to Wally once more, "Prithee Wally. Thou can go by another alias. Thou need not necessarily be Kid Flash. Thou could use thy vampire powers, no?"

Wally stared at her, "Fie! Art thou crazy?! Using my Vampire powers?! Doth not even think!"

Roy's eyes sparkled, "Thou forced us, then. We doth not want to use 't, but 't seems that we hast no choice."

Karolina then clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and cried out dramatically, "O Wallace, Wallace! Wherefore art thou Wallace? Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Sullivan."

Wally stiffened, then his face darkened, and he started yelling, "No! Doth not remind me of that scene! Blackmail, I tell thee!"

Dick grinned, "I shall take thou to thy words, then. From hither forth, I am no longer a West, O sweet Gwendolyn."

"Stop! Prithee!" Wally cried, covering his ears.

Roy smirked, "We wilt ne'er stop, unless thou agree to rejoin the Team."

"Blackmail." Wally growled. Then he sighed.

"Alright. I shall rejoin, under the alias of Curser."

Karolina, Roy and Dick did a quick victory dance together, then quickly composing themselves, they asked, "We beseech thou, then. Wherefore dost thou choose that name?"

"Simply this," Wally answered, and then, he pointed at the glass of water on the coffee table, speaking a rhyme as he did so,

"_Shatter into thousands,_

_And inflict pain upon evil hands."_

With that, the glass of water, shattered into a thousand pieces, spilling water everywhere. The glass shards then swirled upwards and flew out an open window. From the TV that was currently on the news channel, everyone could clearly see the funnel of glass shards aiming towards two men who were fighting over a senseless issue, beating each other up brutally, outside the Hall of Justice.

From the TV, everyone could also see when the glass shards circled on the two men's hands and two pain-filled cries, before the glass shards imploded, disintegrating as they went. The two men were left on live TV with bleeding hands and stared at each other before finally settling their dispute and going their separate ways.

"That is why I chose the name Curser." Wally announced as everyone stared at him in awe.

"What other powers of thy dost thou wish to utilize?" Dick asked.

Wally rubbed his chin, "Teleportation, perchance. Maybe a little stealth and agility wilt not hurt."

"Yes! Welcome to the Team, Curser!" Dick enthused.

"Yes, yes, 'tis great. Now, prithee, leave me alone for the next 24 hours."

With that, he turned and left the Hall of Justice.

"Recognized; Kid Flash; Override; changing status; Recognized; Curser; B03."

Everyone stared after him, and then turned to the three remaining –four if you consider Flash-, and Garfield asked, "Dudes! What was with the Romeo and Juliet quotes?"

Flash answered, "About two or three centuries ago, Wally was friends with William Shakespeare. Wally then met and fell in love with a mortal named Gwendolyn Sullivan. But they cannot be together as the Sullivans are a family of Vampire Hunters. They were star-crossed lovers. In the end though, Gwendolyn stayed while our family moved to another place at the turn of the century. Before we moved, however, Wally told William his story of love before they parted as friends, and William was inspired, so he used Wally's love story as a base for his story of Romeo and Juliet, twisting the end of course. William knew about us, by the way. He could not risk exposing the real end, and he wanted his story to have more drama, so, he wrote it that way. For half a century, Wally was glum over his love, so, every time he hears this title, it will stir up old memories he would rather forget. So, yea, saying those quotes basically tortured him. This is how they sometimes get him to conform to their requests, pretty ingenious, eh?"

* * *

14th chapter! Yay!

YJV: What do you think? Please review!

Wally: This will be the final chapter for this story.

Dick: But don't panic, dear readers, there will be a sequel.

Roy: The sequel is called: Supernatural secret problems! In fact, it is out now!


End file.
